stray
by wolfpupgrl14
Summary: kira is a normal person who is accently bitten by a werwolf and, to make matters worse she drinks downstrseam from a drinking werewolf, and she starts to turn into one herself. she meets up with vivians pack. much better than it sounds i think please r
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**- this is my first fan fic so please r&r. be critical. It helps me become a better writer. This story is written in first person by the view of kira

Disclaimer I own none of the charters in blood and chocolate (obviously) although I do own kira. I might add charters as I go along but ill tell u if I do.

I woke up one night in my backyard forest. I lived in a small town and there weren't many people around. I had gone off wandering in the woods, as I often do. Sometimes, I even hear the wild wolves howling. Although they sounded much larger. But they couldn't be. That's what I believed, until now.

I woke up in the forest; I must have fallen somewhere and hit my head. I looked up and the sun glistened on the dew of the forest. I had never seen the forest in this time of day and I was wound in its beauty for a short time. It wasn't a second though, when I saw I had a gashing wound in my shoulder, I shrieked and studied it, it was about 2 inches long and probably ½ inch deep. My body was covered in blood, my black hair and tanned body was all crisped with dry blood.

I walked, well you couldn't exactly call it walking, I limped, and crawled to a nearby stream. I imminently drank from the stream, it felt as if I had laid drinking there for and eternity, and then the pain of my shoulder brought me back. I flushed it with the cold mountain water and then drank some more. I regained energy. I stood up and looked around me. I didn't recognize the area at all. So I followed a worn out trail. It eventually lead me to what appeared to be a inn. It was fairly tall and it looked as if it had a lot of rooms. Well it had to if it was an inn.

I approached the door and I immediately felt a sense of well, I couldn't relly explain it. I just felt sorta like, over joyed..ish.

A man approached me, no he didn't approach me, he towered over me like a huge fern tree or redwood or something. He had a strong build and brown hair, "hello, welcome to the crescent inn. how may I help you?" his nose twitched, sorta like a bunnies, and then I felt a whole different presence in him, as if he was calmer.

"umm.. my name is kira, I got lost in the woods last night, I think I need a medic or a band-aid or something." I said looking at my wound. It didn't hurt much, but I didn't want to get it infected.

"yes, ok. Come with me you can see Persia, she can help you with that."

He led me into a small room, it looked sort of like a sick room in those elementary schools. In there there sat a old woman, she reminded me of a Indian doctor. I told her how I got lost in the woods and she seemed surprised to hear that I was walking.

"its ok young pup. We are the same, you don't need to hide it from us." She said.

"young pup? Hide what? What it the world are you talking about?" I asked, clearly confused.

"what? Oh my…" she exaimined my wounds and took a sample of my blood. She told me to wait there after she wrapped my shoulder.

I heard whispers outside of my door. Then another man, just as large as the first, came in.

"hello, my name is gabrel, I need to know exactly what you did last night and if you saw anything before you woke up." He said to me, seriousness in his voice.

"what? Why? I want some explanations first."

"fine, you deserve to know. You've been turned into a werewolf, I don't know how, but you have."


	2. truth

**Authors note- **Thank you for the reviews, keep reviewing.

KoRnChildG-yeah, I do need to add more description, but as I said I have little time to do it before school. I'll try to improve on the choppiness of it.

GuardedxIllusions- yeah it could be a bit longer. Ill try to fix that. About Gabriel… lol :P

Disclaimer- again, I own none of the charters from the original blood and chocolate but Kira is MINE: Strokes Kira possessively: lol

Ok.. to the story.

(this is the last line of the last chapter.)

"fine, you deserve to know. You've been turned into a werewolf, I don't know how, but you have."

At this point… I was about to break out in laughter. _Oh, yes i've been turned into a werewolf that seems _real_ likely. _ "nice try, i'm not that gullible. Do you really believe that I would fall for that .?" I asked, half laughing. Then she got this real serious look on her face, like I was joking about death, or cancer or something serious like that.

"this is no joke. Would an old broad like me joke about something like that?" she asked.

"are you trying to tell me that i've been actually turned into something that doesn't even exist?" I started to get really nervous, I fiddled around with my hair a bit.

"no, i'm trying to tell you that you have been turned into something that _does_ exist. A werewolf, to be exact."

"listen, your really starting to freak me out. So I just need to know the nearest way to the town." I stood up; I wasn't going to take this anymore. I was in a house full of insane people trying to tell me I was a werewolf. Actually no, I didn't know if the others were like the old lady. So I was only in a room with one insane person.

"no, you must stay here I need to know exactly what happened last night and I need to inform the pack. We also need to run some tests. I can't let you leave," she said to me. Noticing that I was standing up and starting to get nervous. I could feel the room close in around me and I felt as if I was trapped, a prisoner. I was getting ready to burst out of the door when the old lady got up and I didn't know what she was doing. She walked out of the room for a few minutes and I wanted to bolt out of the door. But my feet felt as if they were glued to the ground. I was plastered to the spot. When she came back she gave me a cup of warm tea.

"GABRIEL! VIVIAN! COME HERE QUICKLY!" the old lady shouted, her voice was louder than I would expect a seniors to be. And soon enough, the tall broad man that greeted me at the door way and a woman, with brown hair and a strong build came into the room. They both stared down at me. And then the woman broke the silence.

"You two may not be able to believe this but… I think that this young woman has been changed, into one of us." I sipped the tea and sat down on the cot. But as I sat down the man, Gabriel spoke to me.

"excuse us one moment. Can you wait out in the lobby?" I got up and walked out, my feet felling extremely heavy. I found a comfy chair and sat in it. I had the urge to bolt out the door, it was only a yard or so away, that would be all I would have to do, is turn the handle and walk out into the wilderness. But something, something inside of me stopped me from doing so. I heard voices from the room, they were murmured, so I didn't know what they were saying.

Then someone walked down the stairs, carrying a tray of bread crumbs and a coffee cup. She had thick blond hair and she looked like she was in her late thirties, early fourtees, but she also looked like the type of woman that would be splattering her face with wrinkle cream, so she could've been much older. She looked at me and smiled. And said, "welcome to the crescent inn" but imminently after she said that she sniffed the air, and I felt the same change I felt with the other ones. _What is this? _ I wondered.

The man and woman walked out of the room and the man, smiled at the blond woman and said "hello esme, I see you have met our guest, what did you say your name was?"

"K-Kira" I said my voice unsteady.

"Kira we know that you don't believe us. We don't expect you to. Actually we would be worried if you did. So we just want you to listen. Sit and listen that is all." The woman who was named Vivian said. "Mom," she looked at Esme, "can you leave us for a moment"

"Certainly" and the blond girl left.

The two women sat down on a love seat on the other wall and the man, Gabriel he was called, crouched down next to me.

"We are all blessed. Blessed by the moon. We have the ability to change our form and take on a wolf shape. Loup-gauros we can control our selves in our fur. And we can also change during any moon. Not just the full. It's during the full moon that we must change. No matter what." Gabriel said to me.

"And we believed that the only way one could become... one of us is to be born one. And unless you're playing some kind of sick trick then we were wrong."

"No, you are nuts. All I want to know is how to get to the nearest town." I said

"If you don't believe us, then just stay until tomorrow morning and if you still don't believe us then you can go."

**End note- **I hope that was long and detailed enough for ya. Ill try to update soon.


	3. the boy, the room, and the convorsation

**A/n- kornchildg- (sorry if I spelled ur name wrong) thanks for the support, I really appreciate it I hope my story is as good as u say it is! This chapter is dedicated to u! **

Chapter 3

I had agreed to their proposal. I would stay until tomorrow morning. They escorted me up to a room. It was a one room with a bathroom and a microwave on top of a table. The table also held a cup, packets of instant coffee, sugar and cream packets. All resting on a laced place mat. The twin bed was neatly tucked away in a corner and a flowery comforter covered it. Beside the bed were a small table, a digital clock and a few cheap dollar store novels sat on top of it. Resting on an entertainment center on the opposite wall was a television and a few VHS tapes. The walls were lined with light pink walls and the part where the wall met the ceiling had a flowery border.

If I was a normal guest, I would probably have put my suitcase on the bed, but I just sat down on the flowery comforter, pondering what had happened. I looked at the digital clock on the bedside table; it was 1:10 already.

About ten minutes passed and I heard a nock on my door. "Come in, its unlocked" The door clicked open and the same woman I saw before, (esme? Did they call her?) Walked in. she had a tray of bread, and soup.

"You should eat. This is some of my daughters homemade soup." She handed me the tray, and then she said "Gabriel and Vivian would like to see you down stairs at 10:00 tonight."

I nodded. And gratefully ate the soup, I didn't realize until now that I was so hungry. I quickly cleaned the bowl and I saved the soup for later. By this time it was 1:30 and I was bored, so I decided to leave my room and walk around. _Maybe ill find something interesting _I thought to myself.

As I walked around the large inn I realized that I was not going to find anything of much interest. And then I heard voices coming from the other side of a door, I pressed my ears to it and listened. There appeared to be 7 or 8 people in the room, but I couldn't tell who was who. Just different tones.

"What if the girl has parents, we just can't take their daughter away it'll lead to an investigation, and we don't need another one of those!" a male voice said

"She seems old enough, she can leave her parents," another male voice, but this one seemed a bit younger than the last

"We can't just think of our selves here, we need to know what the girl wants to do" It was clear by now whom they were talking about.

"Maybe she isn't even one of us. Maybe we just have mistaken her." A female voice.

"Maybe. But what will we do if we did mistake, we cant let our secret out _again_" a mans voice.

"ULF! You know we are never to speak of that dreadful year." A woman's voice.

"I was just saying…" the same mans voice as before.

"Why, hello. I don't suppose your testing the door thickness are you?" A deep voice said behind me. I looked up, he wasn't that tall, but he still was taller than me, his skin was an olive color and he had tawny hair.

It was short-ish and wild. His eyes were deep as the sea and a vibrant shade of green. He looked about sixteen or seventeen, about my age (I was sixteen)

"Oh, I suppose not. Sorry." I could feel my face turn a bright shade of red.

"Its okay. Hey, are you the one girl every one has been talking about lately? You don't look from around here, yet I can smell wolf on you."

"Uh, I suppose so." I replied back to him.

"My name is Ivan, but people around here just call me Eric" he held his hand out in greeting.

"I'm Kira" I smiled and shook his hand, feeling braver than I was.

Suddenly the door opened and Vivian walked out. She looked over at us and said "oh, hello, Eric, have you met Kira?"

"Yeah we just met." He smiled down at me.

"Ok then, Eric, will you show Kira around the house? So that she can get to know it better?" Vivian said, facing him.

"Sure" he looked at me, and he smiled.


End file.
